


Harvest Time

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re here to do what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Time

**Title:** Harvest Time  
 **Author:[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
** Summary: You’re here to do what?  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Owen  
 **Notes** : Originally written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 252: Harvest, but this ran past the 100 words and I couldn't cut more than I already did. I do have another piece that is 100 that will be posted later.

 

 

  
**Harvest Time**

 

Owen stared at the UNIT doctor like he had a million heads. “You’re here to do what?” His voice rose several octaves. 

“I’m here to harvest the organs of Dr. Owen Harper.”

“Well you can’t have them. He’s me and I’m very alive. No one is harvesting anything from me.” Owen became flustered.

The UNIT doctor wouldn’t take no for an answer. “But I have a death certificate signed by Dr. Martha Jones and an organ retrieval form by Captain Jack Harkness.” 

“Let me see that,” Owen looked at the documentation and scowled, knowing everything was obviously forged. “Bloody tea-boy!”

Hours later Owen found Ianto with his feet up on Jack’s desk, wearing a red UNIT cap. “You like the gift Martha sent?” he asked with a wicked grin.  
  
 **The end!**

  
Link to my other tw100 entry-  [The Grey Harvest](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/23043.html)  
  



End file.
